


Play Rehearsal

by joliverwrites



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Female!Reader - Freeform, bi!Reader, wlw!christine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joliverwrites/pseuds/joliverwrites
Summary: At first, asking Christine to go get froyo with you seems like possibly the most frightening thing you could do. Then, with a little help from a certain red hoodie-wearing geek, you get over that massive fear and have a great time.





	Play Rehearsal

**Author's Note:**

> (f/fy/f) means "favorite froyo flavor" btw lmao

                    You were at play rehearsal at Middleborough High, working on props, paintbrush in hand. You were  _supposed_ to be painting a backdrop for scene four, but instead you were standing and watching a particular actress talk to your friend, Jeremy.

                    Christine Canigula was probably the prettiest girl you’d ever laid eyes on, despite the fact that she wasn’t even ranked  _second_ prettiest in the school’s eyes. No, that place was reserved for Brooke Lohst, who was second only to Chloe Valentine.

                    So no, by unanimous decision of everyone else at Middleborough, Christine wasn’t the prettiest in school, or even second prettiest. But she definitely was to you. She was sweetly dorky, excitable, and easily the cutest person  _ever_. And, sadly, you really liked her. And you were sure it showed, at least a little.

                    Back to the present. You were admiring Christine from afar, watching as she smiled and conversed with Jeremy, probably about the play, or how excited she was about rehearsal. You were so distracted, you didn’t notice someone walking up behind you.

                    “You are  _so_  gay for her.” Michael said through a laugh, clapping a hand on your shoulder. You jumped, startled, and swatted his hand away. “Dude, you scared the  _shit_  out of me. And no, I’m not!” you huffed, looking anywhere but Michael’s smug-ass face. “You totally are.” he insisted, and you rolled your eyes, smiling a little.

                    He was right, unfortunately. You had a big, very-not-straight crush on the bubbly theater girl who was no longer talking to Jeremy, and instead was currently practicing her lines, dramatically. “Okay, maybe a little.” you admitted, seeing Christine pout after fumbling a line two times in a row.

                    Michael laughed. “Then why don’t you tell her?” he said, and you looked back at him with an incredulous expression. “Oh, I dunno, maybe ‘cause she probably  _doesn’t like girls?_ ” Michael scoffed.

                    “You really are a clueless lesbian.” he joked, and you laughed. “I’m not a lesbian, dummy. I just happen to like girls. And guys. And I also just happen to be very clueless. Sue me.” you shrugged, and Michael shook his head. “What are you talking about, anyway?” you asked, and Michael pointed at Christine.

                    “You never noticed the lesbian flag patch she has on her jacket?” He said. You squinted and saw that Christine did, in fact, have a small lesbian flag patch on her jean jacket.

                    Your jaw dropped. “How the  _fuck_  did I not notice that?” you asked yourself, and Michael shrugged. “Like I said. Clueless lesbian.” you gave him a look and he quickly corrected himself. “Clueless  _bisexual_.” you nodded appreciatively, laughing.

                    “I’m gonna tell her how I feel after rehearsal.” you declared confidently, and Michael grinned proudly at you. “I’m rooting for you. You’d make a cute couple.” you flushed pink at the thought. “Thanks, Michael.” you said, and he nodded before turning and walking away. You could hear him telling Rich that the word ’ _fuck_ ’ was not in the script and that he shouldn’t pretend it was while practicing his lines.

                    Taking one last look at Christine, you let out a breath and turned around, continuing your work painting the backdrop.

-

                    Rehearsal was over, and you were officially terrified. You watched Christine grab her backpack and begin to head out. Your head whipped around to find Michael, who gave you an encouraging thumbs-up. You decided it was now or never.

                    “Hey, Christine!” you called, holding a hand out as if that would telekinetically make her freeze. She stopped, turning around to face you with a smile on her face. “Hey, (Y/N)!” she chirped, eyebrows raised expectantly. You took a deep breath, steeling yourself.

                    “So, I was wondering if you’d wanna go hang out at Pinkberry? Right now?” she smiled wider, adjusting her backpack over her shoulders. “Sure! Let’s go!”

-

                    As you parked your car, you took a silent, deep breath. Christine quickly unbuckled her seat belt and stepped out of the car, waiting for you. You wiped your sweaty hands frantically over your jeans. Once you were sure they were dry, or at least less moist than before, you stepped out of the car.

                    “I wonder how many flavors they have?” Christine asked, and you glanced at her, surprised. “Haven’t you been here before?” you questioned, and Christine looked over at you before dramatically putting the back of her hand to her forehead like she was feeling faint.

                    “You caught me! I’m a froyo virgin!” she wailed, and you felt heat rise to your face as people around you turned and stared. “That’s okay, Chris, I’m sure you’ll love it.” you assured, chuckling. She laughed with you and you both headed inside.

                    Standing at the register was a kind-looking boy with dirty blonde hair. He was picking at his nails anxiously. When the two of you reached the counter, he jolted as if he hadn’t noticed either of you come in.

                    “O-oh, hi. I’m sorry, I was just- I mean, I don’t want to seem rude or anything, like I was ignoring you or-or something, I just kinda zoned out, y'know?” he rambled, looking more and more flustered. You weren’t sure what to say. The three of you stood in silence for a few beats.

                    “Uh- um, I mean- welcome to Pinkberry, what would you like?” he asked, and you quickly glanced down at his nametag. _Evan_.

                    “Well, Evan, I’d like a (f/fy/f). What would you like, Christine?” you gestured to the large menu above both of your heads. She stared rather intensely at the menu for a moment. “Hmmm….. I think I’ll try what you got, (Y/Y/N)!” she chirped, and Evan nodded, ringing the two of you up. You quickly pulled out your wallet at the same time Christine did.

                    “I got it, Chris.” you assured, and Christine huffed. “(Y/N), no way! I can pay for my own froyo, silly.” she tried to hand a few bills to Evan, but you blocked her hand. “It’s no problem, Chris. Froyo isn’t super expensive.” she tried to act annoyed but you could see the small smile on her face as she put her bills back in her wallet reluctantly. “Okay.”

                    While the both of you waited, Christine went to find a booth. “Y-you guys make a cute couple.” Evan remarked, having come back with your frozen yogurt. Startled, you blushed and stuttered like he had only minutes before.

                    “We- uh, we’re just friends.” Evan’s eyes widened. “Oh! I’m sorry, it’s just that you guys are really close and you just kinda give off that vibe, if that makes sense? I don’t know that probably sounds really weird and-” “Evan,” you interrupted his increasingly nervous ramblings. “It’s fine. I mean… I see where you’d get that idea. I really like her, actually.” Evan smiled softly, handing you your froyo. “Well, I hope you guys end up together. Enjoy your yogurt.” you grabbed them from his hands, smiling softly. “Thanks, Evan.”

-

                    When you reached the table, Christine was reading a book titled  _Will in the World: How Shakespeare Became Shakespeare_. You placed her froyo in front of her and her head shot up from her book. She smiled and put it away in her backpack. “Thanks.” she grabbed her spoon and took a small taste. Her eyes widened and her brows raised in an expression of surprise “This is so good!” she exclaimed. “I don’t know why I’ve never been here, I don’t live that far.” she remarked, and you chuckled. “I told you.” you smiled.

                    You two had a steady conversation going a few minutes later until Christine suddenly trailed off, squinting and looking off into space like she was in deep thought. You stared at her in confusion, debating whether or not you should wave your hand in front of her face. Before you had the chance to say, 'Earth to Christine?’ she spoke.

                    “Where was I?” she muttered, still looking deep in thought. You just chuckled. “Shakespeare.” you supplied, and Christine’s face lit up. “Oh, right!” she exclaimed, and continued talking about how fascinating it was that nobody actually knew when Shakespeare was born.

                    'God, she’s so cute.’ you thought, and when Christine paused again, you thought it was because she had forgotten what she was gonna say again. You were about to supply her, once again, with 'Shakespeare.’ when you looked up and stopped short. Her face was slightly red, eyes wide.

                    “What? Is there something on my face?” you asked, wondering what she was thinking. “You think I’m cute?” she asked, and you froze. Shit, did you say that out loud? “Shit, did I say that out loud?” Christine nodded. When she continued to stare at you, you realized she had asked you a question. “Uh, yeah. I think you’re, uh, really cute, actually.” she beamed at you, face now a soft pink.

                    “I think you’re cute, too.” she said quietly, and you felt heat rise to your face. “I- uh…” you trailed off, not knowing how to continue the conversation. The two of you sat in silence for a few moments, blushing and smiling. Suddenly you waved your hands as if to clear the air.

                    “Listen- I meant to ask you here on a date, but I kinda wussed out last second.” Christine’s eyes widened. “Really?” she asked, and you shrugged sheepishly.

                    “Yeah, I kind of…. no, actually, I really like you.” you corrected yourself, and Christine smiled so wide you felt your stomach twist with delight.

                    Christine’s face turned bashful suddenly. “So….do you want to go out?” she asked, and you sat there, shocked for a moment. “I- uh- yes! Yeah, definitely!” you exclaimed, a little embarrassed at your obvious excitement. Christine giggled lightly.

                    You two ate your froyo in silence for a few moments before Christine reached over cautiously, taking your hand in hers. Your eyes widened in surprise before you gripped her hand back.

                    Suddenly, movement from the corner of your eye caught your attention. You glanced over to see the cashier Evan giving you an awkward smile and a thumbs up. You smiled back at him, holding in a small laugh of giddiness.

-

                    Once the two of you were done, you drove Christine home. Before she stepped out of the car, she seemed to make a split-second decision, leaning over and pressing a kiss to your cheek. “Bye, (Y/N)!” she exclaimed before hopping out of the car and shutting the door, turning around briefly to wave at you.

                    You sat still in shock for a moment, heat rising to your face. A wide smile overtook your face as you drove away. The second you got home you whipped out your phone to text Michael.

_(y/n): !!!!!!_

_michael: im guessing the date went well??_

_(y/n): guess who has a new girlfriend_

_michael: fucking superb, you funky little bisexual_

You snorted. God, were you gay for Christine Canigula.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! If so, feel free to comment/leave kudos!


End file.
